


[VID] Bloody City || The Exorcist

by starrylizard



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: A fanvid for Season 1 of the TV show, The Exorcist.Music - Bloody City by Sam Tinnesz





	[VID] Bloody City || The Exorcist

Fandom: The Exorcist

Characters: Marcus, Tomas, various S1 characters

Song: Bloody City by Sam Tinnesz

Vidder: Starrylizard

[Tumblr](https://www.youtube.com/redirect?redir_token=3UDiGi_xAOhxHN1oyBSvGgELCpl8MTUxNjc0NjUxM0AxNTE2NjYwMTEz&event=video_description&v=V4Q5bHg5x7g&q=http%3A%2F%2Fstarrylizard.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170014298285%2Fa-fanvid-for-season-1-of-the-tv-show-the) || [Youtube](https://youtu.be/V4Q5bHg5x7g) || [Twitter](https://www.youtube.com/redirect?redir_token=3UDiGi_xAOhxHN1oyBSvGgELCpl8MTUxNjc0NjUxM0AxNTE2NjYwMTEz&event=video_description&v=V4Q5bHg5x7g&q=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fstarrylizards%2Fstatus%2F955566764359761920)


End file.
